Seandainya
by velvetcat09
Summary: Bagaimana kalau seandainya Leader of Autobot kita menjadi perempuan? Chapter 3 update. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Seandainya

~~xxXxx~

A/N: OOC (Mungkin?), movieverse, humanoid, slash, humor slightly

Transformers © Hasbro toy line

~~xxXxx~

Bagaimana kalau seandainya Sam mengikuti perintah Optimus Prime untuk menaruh Allspark di dadanya?

~xxx~

"Cepat, nak! Tempelkan Allspark ke dadaku!" Sam berlari menuju Optimus yang digencet Megatron.

"Jangan Sam, jangan!" Megatron mefokuskan optiknya, mata merahnya menyala dengan ganas.

"Kau yakin, Optimus?" Optimus mengangguk atas pertanyaan Sam, ia tahu, inilah yang terbaik. Agar para manusia yang mengalahkan Megatron dan ia akan menghancurkan Allspark dengan sparknya. Menempelkan Allspark ke spark Megatron sama seperti dengan sengaja membunuh diri sendiri. Ia berharap agar Allspark hancur bersamanya.

"Tidak, tidak, TIDAAAK!" Megatron mengamuk ketika Sam berhasil menempelkan Allspark ke inti _core_ Optimus Prime.

_'Maafkan aku, Megatron...'_

"MUSNAHLAH KAU! MEGATRON!" cahaya biru terang berpijar dari spark Optimus. Perlahan, cahaya biru cerah dari optik Optimus melemah, berubah menjadi biru gelap tanpa tanda kehidupan. Sparknya meleleh bersama Allspark. Megatron murka, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke milik Optimus, ia menatap dalam sosok Optimus yang sudah tidak hidup sekarang.

_'Seandainya kita bisa bersama seperti di Cybertron dulu...'_

"HAAAAARGH!" Megatron tidak sadar akan suara para Autobot yang lainnya, pikirannya terlalu fokus dengan mesin di depannya. Ia tidak menginginkan ini, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Optimus. Yang dia inginkan hanya mengembalikan Cybertron dan menjadi penguasa bersama Optimus disisinya.

"Hancurkan Megatron!" Lennox memberi perintah, sepuluh unit jet menyerbu Megatron. Megatron semakin murka, ia mencoba menghancurkan jet-jet yang menggaggu itu. Apa daya, pikirannya kacau balau, Lennox melihat kelemahannya.

"Luncurkan misil!" dua buah misil melesat menuju Megatron.

_'Mungkin kita memang harus selalu bersama.'_

Dua buah misil meluncur menuju inti _core _Megatron, cahaya optik merahnya mulai meredup. Allspark sudah hancur, bersama Optimus yang ia cintai. Cybertron yang ia inginkan tidak akan kembali lagi. Ia tidak punya tujuan lagi, ia memilih pasrah kepada dua misil di depannya. Misil tersebut meledak di dadanya, sensasi sakit luar biasa menyerang Megatron, ia robot, tapi kenapa bisa merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini?

_'Kita tercipta dari satu spark yang sama, bukan 'kah begitu, Optimus?'_

"Pr..ime..." secercah cahaya bersinar dari optik Optimus, bahkan optik Jazz pun bersinar terang. Cahaya biru terang bersinar dari badan Optimus. Bukan hanya dia, para Autobots, Decepticons, juga Megatron. Rasa sakit luar biasa menjalar di tubuh para Cybertronian. Seperti tubuh mereka hancur berkeping-keping. Dan memang benar, perlahan, sosok raksasa dan gagah mereka musnah menjadi serpihan kristal kecil. Serpihan-serpihan itu hilang tertiup angin.

"B-Bumblebee!" Sam dan Mikaela berpegangan erat pada lengan Bumblebee yang terkulai tidak berdaya. Ratchet dan Ironhide hilang menjadi serpihan, begitu juga Starscream, Jazz dan yang lainnya. Tidak ingin kehilangan dia untuk kesekian kalinya, Megatron mendekap erat tubuh Optimus. Dan mereka semua hilang menjadi kilauan kristal yang entah kemana.

_'Kita, harus tetap bersama...'_

~xxx~

"Oh...Primus." Optimus merasa pusing luar biasa, badannya begitu pegal rasanya. Setelah beberapa detik, Optimus mulai merasakan ada yang aneh. Pertama, pandangannya serasa tidak sejauh yang dulu, ia merasa tidak bisa melihat terlalu jauh, kalau terlalu jauh rasanya gambarnya menjadi _blur_. Kedua, ia merasakan badannya menyusut menjadi- betapa kagetnya ketika melihat telapak tangan robotnya yang sekarang menjadi telapak tangan seorang manusia. "Bagaimana...bisa?"

"Ugh..." Optimus segera menoleh ke sebelahnya, waspada. Seorang pria berperawakkan tampan, rambutnya yang kelabu bercahaya akibat sinar matahari yang terpantul, kulitnya putih tapi tidak terlalu pucat. Optimus segera mengenali siapa dia begitu pria yang terbaring di sampingnya membuka matanya, sepasang bola mata merah darah terbuka. "Megatron?"

"M-manusia?" Megatron menatap aneh sosok di sebelahnya, rambut coklat kemerahan, kulit putih kemerah-merahan yang mulus, sepasang bola mata biru cerah yang memancarkan kehangatan yang femiliar. Megatron tidak bisa berpikir untuk sesaat.

"Hei!"

"...Prime? Apa-apaan itu, tubuh manusia?" Optimus mendengus mendengarnya.

"Maaf saja, tapi lihat dirimu sendiri dulu baru komentar." Megatron melirik tangannya, ia nyaris pingsan melihat tangan besinya berubah menjadi tulang berlapis otot, kulit serta saraf.

"Kau...bercanda."

"Sayangnya, tidak." Megatron pusing mendengarnya, ia memilih tidak membuka matanya lagi daripada melihat dirinya sebagai manusia. Harga dirinya sebagai _'Lord of Decepticon'_ rasanya hancur melihat dirinya yang sekarang. Sementara Megatron sedang pusing dengan dirinya yang sekarang manusia, sebuah hal terlintas di pikiran Optimus.

"Hei, seingatku, Sam menghancurkan Spark milikku dengan menempelkan Allspark sampai meleleh, kenapa aku masih hidup?" Megatron menatap Optimus, agaknya tersirat kebingungan di sepasang bola mata merah miliknya.

"Mana kutahu, setidaknya bersyukurlah kau masih hidup."

"...Aku yang harus bersyukur atau kau?" Optimus menyengir jahil, Megatron hanya mendesis jengkel.

"Hentikanlah, Prime. Kau tahu yang harus bersyukur itu kau." Megatron mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"...Seingatku kau lebih tahu kejadian setelah Sam menempelkan Allspark ke sparkku, beritahu kepadaku!"

"Tidak ada yang memerintah ak-"

"Ayolah..." Optimus mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya, Megatron menghela napas panjang.

"Setelah kau 'mati', para manusia menjijikkan—" Optimus melotot mendengarnya. "-itu menyerangku. Mereka menghancurkan spark milikku, dan setelah itu muncul cahaya dari Optik dan sparkmu. Bukan hanya kau, anggotamu yang sudah duluan kuhancurkan pun ikut menyala. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya biru dari tubuh kita semua; kau, aku, dan semua Cybertrorian yang ada, dan kita lenyap." jelas Megatron dalam satu tarikan napas. Optimus mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Itu...absurd."

"Tidak ada yang bilang kalau itu tidak absurd. Dan yang lebih absurd lagi, kenapa kita sekarang jadi manusia?" Megatron mengacak-acak rambut, ia mendapati dirinya mengakui bahwa rambut manusia itu halus dan tidak seburuk itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong,"

"Apa?" Megatron melirik mantan pemimpin Autobot di sebelahnya.

"kenapa kau dari tadi menggengam tanganku?" Megatron nyaris memerah mendengarnya, tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung melempar tangan Optimus. Di sisi lain, Prime hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Ada yang lebih penting dari pada itu, sekarang ini kita dimana?" Megatron mulai kesal, kesal karena dia jadi manusia, dan kesal karena ia nyaris mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan musuhnya.

"Hm, tempat ini rasanya femiliar..." dia yang memakai jaket biru bermotif api merah melihat sekitarnya dan menyadari bahwa ia sangat mengenali tempat ini.

"Ini tempat pertama kali aku dan para Autobot datang dan bertemu Sam!" Megatron mengerling mendengarnya.

"Ya, ya, karena kau ingat dan tahu tempat ini, ayo cari siapa saja yang kenal kita." Megatron mencoba berdiri, ia sempat kehilangan keseimbangan sebelum berhasil berdiri tegap. Ia yang lebih tinggi mengulurkan tangan kepada pria yang lebih kecil di sebelahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau ingat letak rumah teman manusiamu itu."

"Bersyukurlah karena aku ingat." dan mereka berdua mulai menuju rumah keluarga Witwicky.

~xxx~

_Meanwhile..._

~xxx~

"Bersyukurlah kita tidak terlempar terlalu jauh." Mikaela mencoba untuk berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Sam yang berada di sebelahnya.

"_Yeah_, bersyukurlah." Sam melirik sekitarnya, mencari sosok teman robotnya yang berwarna kuning.

"Hei, sepertinya aku kenal laki-laki berjaket kuning-garis-hitam disana..."

"Mana?" Sam melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Mikaela, dan sesaat, ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Bumblebee!" yang dipanggil menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya. Bumblebee tersenyum cerah sambil berlari menuju mereka.

"_Oh no..._" Sam hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat lebih dekat sosok Bumblebee yang sekarang. Seorang laki-laki yang tingginya tidak lebih dari 164 cm, berambut kuning cerah, bermata biru langit, lengkap dengan jaket kuning dengan garis-garis hitam.

~xxx~

"SIAPA SAJA TOLOOONG!" Ratchet berteriak pasrah, tidak terlalu kenal dunia manusia ditambah Jazz dan Ironhide yang terkapar di sebelahnya, sungguh kombinasi yang pas untuk membuat Ratchet rasanya ingin nagis darah. Sementara itu, Starscream menemukkan dirinya nyangkut di pohon dekat rumah Sam.

~~xxXxx~~

To be continue

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note:

Pertama, bagian mereka semua jadi manusia udah jelas itu fiksi belaka. Kedua, bagian pas mereka bangun dan udah pake baju itu anggap saja karena Author tidak sekejam itu untuk membuat mereka jalan-jalan telanjang buat nyari pakian.

_Oh yeah!_ _Big thanks goes to Mattgasm and Tikaapr (Twitter)!_ Mereka berdua mengajari banyak tentang Transformers kepada saya. _This fic's for you, guys. _Maaf kalau ada Typo, salah spelling atau apa lah. Pengetahuan soal TF saya masih cetek, jadi maklumilah. Bahkan saya sama sekali belum nonton Transformers Revenge of the household objects- maksud saya Transformers Revenge of The Fallen. Bagi yang peduli, doain saya dibeliin DVDnya, amin.


	2. Chapter 2

Seandainya

~~xxXxx~

A/N: OOC (Mungkin?), movieverse, humanized, slash (agaknya), humor slightly, Gender-bend

Transformers © Hasbro toy line

~~xxXxx~

Bagaimana kalau seandainya para Autobot dan Decepticon berubah menjadi manusia?

~xxx~

"Sebaiknya kau sangat yakin bahwa kau berada di jalan yang benar, Prime."

"Aku yakin, hanya saja..." Megatron hanya bisa mengurut keningnya melihat sosok Optimus di depannya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau ingat alamat. Dan hentikan ekspresi seperti anjing yang ditendang itu, membuatku mual saja." Megatron mendengus kesal, Optimus hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ya, iya memang ingat dimana letak rumah Sam. Ia sangat ingat, masalahnya, yang ia ingat itu alamatnya, bukan lokasinya. Sementara Optimus hanya bisa mengira-ngira arahnya kemana, Megatron pergi mencari orang untuk bertanya.

"Eh?"

"Cepatlah." Megatron menarik tangan Optimus, membawanya ke rumah Sam.

"Kau-"

"Aku tinggal di Bumi lebih lama dibanding kau."

"Bukannya kau-"

"Aku mendengar para manusia itu membicarakan sesuatu, minimal aku tahu cara untuk bertanya." Optimus menekan hasratnya untuk bertanya lagi kepada Megatron. Lebih baik diam dibanding bertanya tapi selalu dipotong. Dan selama kurang lebih setengah jam mereka berjalan tanpa bertukar kata. Optimus bahkan tidak keberatan selama setengah jam digandeng Megatron walau para pejalan yang lainnya mulai menatap aneh mereka. Optimus memerhatikan para pejalan yang melirik mereka, ia sempat melihat seorang kakek tua melihat mereka dua kali. Pada pandangan pertama, si kakek tua seperti terkejut melihat mereka berdua. Tapi pada pandangan kedua, entah kenapa si kakek tua memperikan pandangan pengertian. Optimus benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang manusia.

"Kau kenal rumah ini?" Optimus mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Megatron, tentu ia mengenal rumah itu. Mereka telah sampai di rumah keluarga Witwicky.

"Ayo masuk." Optimus berlari menuju rumah Sam, Megatron mengikutinya di belakang. Megatron mengakui bahwa postur Optimus saat masih dalam bentuk Cybertronian dan manusia tidak beda jauh, sama-sama ramping seperti tubuh Femme. Megatron juga mendapati suara Optimus sekarang agak berbeda, lebih feminim. Seandainya saja Optimus itu bukan laki-laki, tapi perempuan. Megatron hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Hei, jangan bengong di tengah jalan, ingat bahwa kau itu manusia sekarang, tertabrak mobil sekali akan memberikanmu satu tiket gratis menuju Rumah Sakit!"

"Aku dengar jadi tidak usah memberikanku nada sarkastik seperti itu!" helaan napas Megatron berubah menjadi dengusan yang luar biasa kesal. Walau ia memendam hati kepada rivalnya ini, tapi tetap, ia masih punya rasa benci yang sama dengan rasa cintanya.

"Ayolah..." Optimus memberikan pandangan memelas. Disatu sisi, Megatron merasa mual melihatnya, tapi disisi lain, Megatron rasanya ingin memeluk sosok laki-laki mungil di depannya. Sungguh kompleks rasanya.

"Oh, hentikan wajahmu itu." Megatron menghampiri Optimus yang sudah berada di depan pintu. Belum sempat Optimus menekan bel, mereka mendengar suara minta tolong seseorang.

"H-hei! Kalian yang disana! Bisa tolong bantu aku turun?" Megatron segera mengenali pemilik suara menyebalkan ini. Oh, lihat siapa yang membutuhkan pertolongan, anak buah Megatron sendiri.

"Senang melihatmu Starscream, _Air Commander_ yang sekarang sedang tersangkut di pohon." Optimus menyeringai mendengar nada sindirian dari suara berat Megatron.

"Megatron?"

"Siapa lagi, Soundwave?" sementara Megatron mendengus, Starscream hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya. Terkadang, ia benci harus bertemu dengan kaptennya yang satu ini.

"Biar kubantu." Optimus turun tangan, ia membantu Starscream turun dari pohon. Kaos merah berlengan panjangnya sedikit sobek di bagian belakang (Optimus terkejut menemukan sebuah motif sayap di belakangnya, benar-benar _Seekers_.). Celana jeans birunya juga kotor.

"Uh, _thanks_."

"Menolong itu wajar, apalagi kalau kondisinya seperti ini." Optimus tersenyum kecil kepada Starscream; yang langsung membuat Starscream nyaris bersemu. Megatron mendapati dirinya kesal melihat adegan di depannya.

"Oh, hentikan acara pandang-pandangan kalian, itu menjijikkan." sadar akan teguran Megatron, Optimus segera menuju pintu rumah Sam dan menekan belnya beberapa kali.

"Dia milikku." Megatron mendesis pelan kepada Starscream, ia tahu, masternya menginginkan Optimus Prime karena ia mencintainya. Itu awalnya, tapi seiring dengan waktu, entah kenapa mulai tumbuh perasaan benci di dirinya. Semenjak ia lapar akan kekuatan.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya." tidak lama setelah Starscream bersuara, pintu rumah Sam terbuka, memperlihatkan Mr. Witwicky dengan wajah yang agak kusut.

"Bisa kubantu?" Mr. Witwicky menaikkan alisnya melihat tiga orang laki-laki yang berada di depannya.

"Uh, kami mencari Sam, apa dia ada?"

"Dia...belum pulang." Optimus menyadari siratan kecemasan dari mata Mr. Witwicky.

"Kalian bisa menunggu di dalam." nada suram Mr. Witwicky berubah menjadi nada ceria yang dibuat-buat. Tepat sebelum Optimus ingin menjawab, mereka bertiga kedatangan tamu yang sangat diharapkan.

"Hei!" Sam memandang aneh Optimus dalam wujud manusia sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, Sam, pulang juga kau, nak." wajah Mr. Witwicky terlihat cerah, ekspresinya yang tadi berubah drastis.

"Oh, hei, _Dad_!" Sam melontarkan cengiran kepada ayahnya sambil memberi pandangan berarti. Mr. Witwicky mengerti apa arti pandangan itu.

"Uhm, ayah ada di dalam kalau butuh sesuatu." Mr. Witwicky pun meninggalkan segerombolan orang di depan rumahnya.

~xxx~

"Jadi, kalian semua juga menjadi manusia?" Sam menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung akan para Cybertronian yang tadinya besar dan menakutkan sekarang menjadi sosok manusia yang sepertinya masih remaja.

"Ya, mungkin karena Allspark, tapi aku kurang tahu juga." Optimus mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Untuk sesaat, mereka semua terdiam, bahkan Bumblebee pun mencoba untuk diam dengan bermain-main dengan resleting jaketnya.

"H-hei! Sam!" mereka semua yang tadi terdiam langsung menoleh ke arah ujung jalan, terlihat sosok manusia dan robot besar. Megatron segera mengenali siapa robot itu.

"Soundwave? Dan...Ratchet?" Optimus dan Megatron segera menghampiri anak buahnya, sementara Sam, Mikaela, Starscream dan Bumblebee masuk ke rumah. Optimus agaknya kurang terkejut menemukan Ratchet berpenampilan seperti dokter dengan jas putih dan logo 'plus' berwarna merah di dadanya. Megatron menyadari ada yang aneh dengan anak buahnya yang jenius ini.

"Siapa dua orang yang ada di bahumu itu, Soundwave?"

"Jazz dan Ironhide." jawab Soundwave datar.

"Mereka entah kenapa pingsan saat aku sadar, untung Soundwave lewat, kalau tidak bisa mati kita bertiga." Ratchet mendesah pelan, wajahnya sedikit kusut dan kumal. Kalau saja Soundwave tidak lewat, Ratchet, Jazz dan Ironhide sudah pasti akan meninggal di tengah-tengah hutan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Optimus sambil memandang aneh Soundwave.

"Saat aku sedang mencoba melihat-lihat satelit di atas, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah gaya yang menarikku ke bumi. Aku jatuh di tengah-tengah hutan. Saat aku mencoba untuk melihat dimana aku dari atas, aku menemukan Ratchet, Jazz dan Ironhide. Ratchet menjelaskan tentang diri mereka yang berubah menjadi manusia. Kubawa mereka kesini karena kukira minimal ada beberapa orang disini." nada suara Soundwave tetap datar, terkadang Megatron ingin menghancurkan prosesor vokal milik Soundwave.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa mereka masuk dulu, mereka butuh perawatan." Optimus melirik dua orang yang pingsan di bahu Soundwave.

"Kau bisa tunggu disini. Ukuranmu terlalu besar kalau mau masuk." Soundwave patuh-patuh saja dengan perintah Megatron. Optimus dan Ratchet membantu menurunkan Jazz dan Ironhide dari bahu Soundwave, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Megatron dan membiarkan Soundwave sendirian di jalan. Soundwave menghabiskan waktunya dengan memandangi bintang-bintang yang terlihat di langit.

~xxx~

"_Dad, Mom_. Ini Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Megatron, Starscream, Jazz dan Ironhide." Sam menggaruk pelan tengkuknya begitu melihat ekspresi aneh dari Mr. Witwicky.

"Ayah kira mereka semua robot dari Cybertron."

"_Yeah_, mereka memang robot, dulunya. Tapi ketika Allspark hancur, entah kenapa mereka bisa berubah menjadi manusia seperti ini." untuk kali ini, Optimus dan yang lainnya tidak turun untuk bicara. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu mau bilang apa kepada orang tua Sam. Optimus yang biasa tahu segalanya saja mengakui bahwa pikirannya benar-benar kosong tentang masalah ini.

"Hmm." Mrs. Witwicky memandang satu-satu dari mereka, melontarkan masing-pasing sebuah pandangan menilai. Mr. Witwitcky menepuk pelan pundak Mrs. Witwicky saat pandangannya sampai di Starscream, ia menatap Mrs. Witwicky dengan tatapan jangan-memandang-mereka-begitu-sangat-tidak-sopan.

"Uhm, bolehkah kami ke kamarku?" Sam menyela orang tuanya yang sedang saling berpandangan. Mrs. Witwicky menepuk pelan pundak suaminya dan pergi ke dapur.

"Silahkan, nak." Mr. Witwicky tersenyum kepada anaknya. Sam langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, diikuti Mikaela yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Optimus melontarkan senyuman hangat kepada Mr. Witwicky sebelum mengikuti Sam dan Mikaela. Ratchet dibantu Starscream membawa Ironhide dan Jazz yang masih pingsan. Dan Megatron memasang tampang cuek sambil mengikuti rombongannya.

"Ayo masuk." Sam mempersilahkan 'tamunya' masuk ke kamarnya. Kamarnya mendadak terasa sempit dengan para anggota Decepticon dan Autobot di dalamnya.

"Kamarmu kecil-" Optimus segera mendekap mulut Megatron, walau ia setuju dengan pernyataan Megatron, tetap saja tidak baik berkata begitu kepada seorang teman. Sesaat ia merasakan sensasi kelembutan ketika tangan Optimus bersentuhan dengan wajah Megatron.

"Hmmph!" Megatron berontak, ia segera melepaskan tangan Optimus, ia kembali merasakan sensai lembut itu lagi ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan milik Optimus. Ia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kalau tangan lembut itu melingkar di lehernya, mendekap dirinya. Megatron menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pikirannya sudah mulai liar.

"Jazz dan Ironhide butuh istirahat sepertinya..." pandangan Optimus berpindah ke arah Ratchet yang sekarang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Jazz dan Ironhide terlelap di ranjang Sam yang ternyata tidak sekecil itu, ya mungkin _Queen's size. _Ratchet menatap lembut dua rekannya yang masih terlelap, seulas senyuman tanpa ia sadari mengembang. Optimus tertawa pelan melihat wajah Ratchet yang tidak biasa itu.

"Jadi, ada yang punya ide kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini?" Sam melirik Optimus, ia yang dilirik hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata biru cemerlangnya, bingung.

"Jujur, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa kita bisa seperti ini." Optimus mendesah pelan, Megatron mendapati dirinya sedikit merinding mendengar desahan menggodanya. Pikiran Megatron benar-benar liar.

"Mungkin itu pengaruh Allspark." Starscream mendapat tatapan bingung dari Optimus, Starscream membalas tatapan Optimus dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Hmm, mungkin." Megatron sekarang angkat bicara, ia bersandar di tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Mata merahnya melembut begitu bertemu dengan sepsang bola mata biru cerah cintanya. Megatron yakin, ia melihat seulas senyuman dari Optimus.

Suasana di kamar Sam semakin canggung, apa lagi dengan adanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka. Mikaela sudah pulang, tidak lama setelah Starscream yang juga ingin menghirup udara segar di luar bersama Soundwave. Bumblebee sendiri sudah ikut terlelap bersama Jazz dan Ironhide. Ratchet hanya diam bersama Sam. Megatron mendapati dirinya sangat bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia tidak menyadari ekspresi Optimus yang berubah.

"Uh, Sam." Megatron menatap Optimus bingung, wajah feminim Optimus menunjukkan ekspresi...tidak enak.

"Ya?"

"Boleh pinjam toiletnya?" Optimus sudah tinggal cukup lama dengan para manusia. Ia tahu beberapa hal tentang manusia, salah satunya ketika manusia harus membuang sisa metabolisme, ia harus ke toilet.

"Uh, ya, ada di dekat tangga." Sam tidak sempat mendengar gumaman 'terima kasih' Optimus, ia sudah berlari menuju toilet. Sam hanya memiringkan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan Megatron.

~xxx~

"Ah..." Optimus merasa begitu lega setelah sampai di toilet dan melakukan 'tugasnya'. Begitu ia selesai menunaikannya, ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Dirinya mulai dihinggapi rasa horor, badannya sedikit gemetar. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Semakin ia mencerna apa yang ia lihat, semakin bergetar tangannya. Dan semakin ingin rasanya ia berteriak.

"_HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Pasangan Witwicky nyaris terbangun dari tidurnya. Soundwave dan Starscream yang tadi sedang ngobrol santai terdiam dengan wajah kaget. Jazz, Ironhide dan Bumblebee bangun seketika. Ratchet menatap horor Sam, begitu pula dengan Sam. Megatron sontak langsung berlari menuju toilet dekat tangga. Megatron mengetuk keras pintunya, khawatir akan mantan pemimpin Autobot di dalamnya.

"Optimus! Hei!" Megatron semakin khawatir begitu menyadari tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia mengetuk lagi pintunya, panik. Ratchet dan Sam segera menyusul Megatron yang sudah berada di depan pintu toilet.

"Ada apa?" Ratchet menatap panik Megatron yang masih mencoba membuka pintu toilet yang dikunci Optimus.

"Optimus..." Megatron melirik Ratchet putus asa, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan belahan sparknya di dalam.

"Optimus! Oi, buka!" giliran Ratchet yang menatap horor pintu toilet. Sam mulai ikutan panik begitu ia mendengar teriakkan pelan Optimus lagi.

"Prime! Kau dengar aku, Prime!" Megatron kembali menggedor-gedor pintunya.

"Optimus, jawab kami! Ada apa denganmu!" Sam menepuk pelan pundak Megatron, biasanya, Megatron akan men-_glare_ mereka yang melakukannya. Sam beruntung kini keadaannya bukan 'biasa'.

"A-aku...aku..."

"Kau kenapa?" Megatron menggedor keras pintunya, ingin sekali rasanya ia mendobraknya langsung dan melihat apa yang terjadi degan Prime-nya.

"A-aku...Femme!" Ratchet dan Sam membeku di tempat begitu mendengarnya. Megatron tidak bisa berpikir untuk sesaat.

"Ada apa, Megatron?" Starscream sudah berada di tangga, napasnya tersengal-sengal karena berlari dari bawah sampai atas. Tidak lama, Jazz, Ironhide dan Bumblebee keluar dari kamar Sam.

"Prime..." Starscream menatap bingung _master_-nya.

"Ada apa dengan Optimus?" semua yang ada disitu menatap horor Megatron, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Dia...Femme." samar-samar, Megatron dapat mendengar suara tangisan Optimus dari dalam toilet. Hatinya sakit mendengar suara tangisan Optimus Prime-nya.

~~xxXxx~~

To be continue

~~xxXxx~~

Author' note:

HECK YEAH! Saya begitu jail sampe ngebuat leader of Autobot kita tercinta jadi perempuan. But noooo! Jangan bunuh saya karena membuat Megatron jadi agak OOC. FORGIVE ME! OAO

Anyway, kalo ada typo atau kesalahan deskripsi dan penulisan, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Ini ngerjainnya agak buru-buru soalnya. Ehehehe.

_Not much to say, thanks for reading, review please._


	3. Chapter 3

Seandainya

~~xxXxx~

A/N: OOC (Mungkin?), movieverse, humanized, slash (agaknya), humor slightly, Gender-bend

Transformers © Hasbro toy line

~~xxXxx~

Bagaimana kalau seandainya _Leader of Autobot_ kita menjadi perempuan?

~xxx~

Ratchet, Sam, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, bahkan Starscream hanya bisa menatap kedua mantan _leader_-nya. Optimus yang air matanya sudah terkuras kini terlelap di pelukan hangat Megatron. Tidak ada dari para anggota Autobot maupun Decepticon yang protes tentang hal ini. Hampir semuanya sudah tahu mengenai hubungan diantara Megatron dan Optimus. Walau yang mereka tahu hanyalah sebatas hubungan mereka yang disebut '_Brother_'.

"Uh, bisa kau jelaskan sekali lagi?" suara parau Sam memecah kesunyian, Ratchet menghela napas panjang.

"Sebelum menjadi Prime, Optimus adalah seorang Femme dengan nama Oriana Pax. Begitu dia di-_upgrade_ menjadi Prime, dia menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai seorang Femme. Ia ingin dirinya dihormati bawahannya, sama seperti di Bumi, para Femme di Cybertronian dipandang sebelah mata." untuk kesekian kalinya Ratchet hanya bisa menghela napas. Pikirannya serasa begitu berat, tadinya ia berpikir hanya dia dan Jetfire yang tahu rahasia Optimus. Bahkan _Second in command_-nya tidak tahu tentang ini. Tidak disangka Allspark membuatnya semakin rumit, dengan mengubah mereka semua menjadi makhluk organik Bumi.

"Entah kenapa ini sangat susah untuk dicerna." sekarang giliran Samuel James Witwicky yang menghela napas. Dipenjamkan kedua matanya, memijit keningnya. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia baru saja mendapatkan mobil pertamanya, Camaro kuning dengan strip hitam model mobil balap. Mobil pertamanya lalu berubah menjadi _alien_ robot dan dengan sekejap mata, ia terlibat dalam keadaan memusingkan ini. Ia hanya remaja biasa-biasa saja yang dihadapkan dengan masalah biasa, tapi takdir berkata lain, ia mendapat tanggung jawab akan kelangsungan alam semesta ini. Dan semua tanggung jawab besar itu tersapu angin aneh, angin itu merubah takdirnya menjadi lebih rumit lagi. Tidak semua remaja bisa dengan mudah berada di antara para FBI, bahkan berurusan langsung dengan _Sec Def_ Pentagon. Semua berlalu terlalu cepat.

"Oh, lihat, ini sudah tengah malam." sebuah kata dari Jazz, SIC Optimus, setelah dihancurkan menjadi dua bagian dan bermandikan energon-nya sendiri. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia tewas, dan kini ia kembali, bernapas. Primus seperti tidak mengijinkan Jazz untuk berada di surganya.

"Oh, ya, erhm. Ratchet dan Ironhide bisa tidur di kamar tamu lantai bawah, Jazz dan Starscream bisa menggunakan kamar tamu di sebelah tangga tadi, Bumblebee bisa tidur denganku dan Optimus... Erhm, Optimus dan Megatron bisa menggunakan kamar tamu di sebelah kamar orang tuaku." ya, sebuah kalimat dalam satu tarikan napas, efek terbangun dari pikiran penuh. Sam menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Uh, Sam, rumahmu ini...punya berapa kamar tidur?" Ironhide menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung.

"Lima, uh, enam kalau berikut tempat tidur Mojo..." _yeah_, pikiran Sam kacau.

"Oh, _okay._" Jazz dan Starscream keluar kamar Sam, pergi menuju kamar tamu dekat tangga. Di belakang mereka, Megatron mengikuti sambil menggendong Optimus. Saat mencapai pintu, mantan _Lord High Protector _itu merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Jangan apa-apakan dia." itulah pesan terakhir Ratchet sebelum Megatron mengeratkan dekapannya pada Optimus.

"Tidak, tidak sekarang." figur laki-laki tinggi itu hilang di ujung lorong, masuk ke dalam kamar tamu.

"Kau yakin dia tidak akan mengapa-apakan Optimus?"

"Mau tidak mau harus yakin, Ironhide." Ratchet melemparkan pandangan berarti pada rekannya, ia yang lebih tinggi beberapa inchi mengerti pandangan yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Selamat malam, Sam, Bumblebee."

~xxx~

Megatron perlahan meletakkan Optimus di ranjang yang ukurannya cukup untuk dua orang. Pandangannya melembut melihat wajah pria- bukan, wanita di depannya itu. Harusnya ia sudah tahu itu, hubungan mereka di Cybertron dulu sangat dekat. Tapi yang Megatron kenal dulu adalah Oriana Pax, bukan Optimus Prime. Ia sangat mencintai Oriana, bahkan mereka nyaris menjadi _mate_. Tapi waktu berjalan, perang dimulai. Ia mengira Oriana, cintanya, terbunuh dalam perang. Megatron tidak pernah melupakan cinta pertamanya itu, itulah yang membuat perasaannya kepada Optimus berasa hanya setengah-setengah. Tidak disangka, Oriana menjadi Prime dan men-_upgrade_ dan memodifikasi dirinya menjadi Mech, menjadi Optimus Prime yang selama ini ia lawan.

"Oriana..." dielusnya pipi Optimus, yang dielus hanya menggeser mendekat, seakan tahu ada Megatron di sampingnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Ia bertarung dengan seorang Femme, dan yang paling penting, dia adalah Oriana Pax. Dirinya serasa hancur begitu sadar apa yang ia telah lakukan kepada sosok di sampingnya ini, ia nyaris membunuhnya. Perasaan bersalah menggragoti sparknya yang kini telah berubah menjadi jantungnya, hatinya, dirinya.

"Oriana... Optimus... Prime..." suara lirih Megatron tampaknya sedikit membuat Optimus tersadar. Mata birunya yang cerah terlihat, di pojok matanya, terdapat bekas aliran air mata yang mengering.

"Mega...tron?" ia menguap, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum menatap kedua bola merah yang kini berada di depannya, di atasnya.

"Sssshh, kau butuh istirahat." Megatron memaksakan sebuah senyuman, Optimus menyadarinya.

"Enngh, kau sudah membangunkanku, aku terjaga sekarang." Optimus membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman jahil. Megatron tertawa pelan, ia mendorong sedikit tubuh Optimus, menyuruhnya untuk berbaring.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan, Prime?"

"Erhm, bagaimana kalau membicarakan rencana selanjutnya?" Megatron menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung dengan perkataan Optimus.

"Rencana selanjutnya? Hmm, seperti apakah itu?"

"Entahlah, bagaimana kalau mulai dengan nama samaran dulu? Kita manusia sekarang, nama seperti Optimus atau Megatron hanya ada satu di Bumi ini, aneh." biru bertemu merah, mereka saling bertatapan.

"Boleh saja, kau mau nama seperti apa?" Megatron membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Optimus, mata mereka masih terkunci.

"O dan P, hmm, Olivia Pax?" Optimus memiringkan kepalanya, Megatron menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memeluknya. Optimus terlalu manis.

"Ah, tidak bisa meninggalkan nama lama, hmm? M ya... Melvin bagaimana?" ia yang lebih kecil tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Megatron sekali." Megatron ikut tertawa bersamanya, dan mereka berdua hilang di telan dunia mereka sekarang. Hanya mereka berdua sekarang, sebuah momen yang begitu dinanti mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kira-kira apa yang terjadi besok?" Optimus mengedipkan bola mata birunya.

"Menurutku, besok pasti ada yang mencari kita semua."

"Hmm, orang yang waktu itu bertarung bersamamu, err, siapa itu namanya?"

"Lennox."

"Ya, dia?"

"Sepertinya, dia anggota _Air Force_, pasti punya koneksi untuk mencari kita. Ada juga anggota penting militer Amerika, aku yakin mereka pasti mencari kita." Optimus tersenyum kecil, membayangkan apa yang terjadi besok begitu mengasikkan baginya, memprediksi kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Salah satu hobi rahasia pemimpin Autobot kita yang satu ini.

"...Kau tahu banyak soal Bumi ternyata." suara Megatron mengecil, agaknya dia tidak rela pengetahuan Optimus lebih banyak dibanding dirinya. Ya, tentu ia masih memiliki rasa tidak mau kalahnya, sudah bawaan sejak ia masih sparkling.

"_World wide web._"

"_World wi-_ apa?"

"Mereka menyebutnya internet. Kau tahu itu kan?" Optimus menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ah, internet. Aku tahu yang itu." dan suara tawa manis Optimus kembali didengar Megatron, mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

"Nah, ini sudah larut sekali, tidak seharusnya kita bangun, ayo tidur." Megatron berdehem terlebih dahulu, sebelum memberat-beratkan suaranya.

"Aww, Megatron!" ingin rasanya Optimus memukul Megatron, tapi matanya berkata lain. Kedua kelopak matanya serasa begitu berat, ia mulai menguap.

"Lihat, kau sudah mengantuk." Megatron tersenyum lembut, ditariknya selimut hingga sepundak Optimus. Ia memberi sebuah kecupan hangat di kening Optimus sebelum mengusap lembut pipi Optimus.

"Mmh, selamat malam, Megs." tadinya Megatron ingin bertanya soal panggilan 'Megs'nya itu, tapi diurungkan niatnya begitu melihat Optimus sudah terlelap di sampingnya.

"Selamat malam, Oriana."

~xxx~

"Argh, tidak bisa tiduuuuur!"

"Berhenti merengek atau kupukul kau, ini sudah jam satu malam, kau tahu apa definisi tidur bukan, Jazz!" untuk kesekian kalinya, Starscream melempar bantal ke wajah Jazz. Dirinya sudah ngantuk berat, tapi teman sekamarnya ini tidak bisa diajak kerja sama, dari tadi dia merengek kalau dia tidak bisa sama sekali memejamkan matanya.

"Huaaa, aku rindu Cybertron. Proooowl!" ia yang masih memakai jaket kelabu dengan tudung di belakangnya memeluk bantal di pojok ranjang. Ia membuat wajah memelas yang jelas kelihatan dibuat-buat. Starscream mendapati dirinya ingin kembali menjadi robot-droid dan menembak wajah Jazz.

"Primus! Berhentilah merengek begitu! Aku juga rindu dengan Cybertron, apalagi Soundwave..." suara Starscream mengecil di bagian akhir, ya, ia sangat merindukan Soundwave.

"Oh, Starscream..." yang dipanggil memberikan tatapan sinis kepada Jazz.

"Sekarang diam dan tidur! Atau kau keluar saja sana!"

"E-eh! Jangan! Aku tidur, aku tidur!" Starscream menarik selimutnya hingga kepala, sementara Jazz hanya bisa terbaring di sudut lain ranjang, masih terjaga.

"Kau yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Ratchet memberikan pandangan berarti kepada Sam, mereka berdua mendengar suara heboh dari kamar tamu dan disinilah mereka, saling berpandang di depan pintu.

"Semoga saja." Sam menghela napas sebelum pergi ke kamarnya, begitu pun Ratchet.

~~xxXxx~~

To be continue

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note: WHOOOOT! Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 3-nya. Ah, rada Fluff ya? Gah, biarlah, yang penting saya udah dapet ide buat chapter 4-nya. /plak

Ini ngerjainnya pas tengah malem, rada ngantuk juga, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada typo atau salah pendeskripsian. YANG PENTING JADI! 8D /digorok

_Thank you for reading, review, ja?_


End file.
